


DREAM Disaster Drive

by GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Haechan also has a brain, Helpful Chenle, Jisung has a brain, Lots of vomiting, Mad Lee jeno, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Renjun wants sleep, Sad Na Jaemin, Sickfic, Vomiting, Wish me luck, why'd I write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount
Summary: Half of the DREAM members get sick on a long car ride back to Seoul, and it's the worst thing they could ever possibly experience.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	DREAM Disaster Drive

They were driving to their next destination. DRIVING. Not flying, but d r i v i n g 9 hours, NINE HOURS to their next stoping point where they'd fly the rest of the way home.

No one really asked why, because they already had their guesses as to why the managers would pick driving over flying as their transportation of use. Maybe they couldn't get enough tickets, or nothing was available fast enough or maybe the flight path didn't match up with the route. Either way, everyone visibly groaned when they heard the news.

Seating arrangements were easy. As easy as DREAM could make them. Haechan would be sitting passenger seat because he gets car sick easiest, Mark would be sitting on the left side in the middle row because he called dibs, and the rest was fair game. Chenle sat next to Mark at the very center of the car with Jeno beside Chenle right behind Haechan. That covered the middle row arrangements. In the back, from left to right, went Jaemin, Renjun and Jisung. They were the unlucky ones.

At the begining of the ride, everyone was doing their own thing, until Renjun got bored and messed with everyone saying "I feel carsick" for Jeno to scramble for a bag only to turn around to see a smiling Renjun who looked 100% healthy and Jaemin and Jisung laughing at how quick Jeno got into action.

Haechan found it funny, and joined in too, even though he really wasn't all that good of a lier as Renjun was with how much he was chuckling.

Mark lightly scolded them, telling them not to make those jokes anymore or else it would seriously give him a heart attack.

And that was only 30 minutes into the ride.

6 hours in, they were told that the rest of the drive was through windy mountains and were advised to go to the bathroom now because there would be no places to pull off in the mountains.

As they all pilled out to go to the bathroom, they all couldn't resist buying spicy gas station burritos as a reward for making it 6 hours in a crammed car with 7 other people.

Chenle and Mark split one, as they weren't too hungry and didn't even end up finishing it before throwing it away to get back in the car. Haechan opted out of eating one, because he knew he'd get carsick if he ate one, but the other 4 didn't mind stuffing their faces with the heavenly burritos before hoping in and dreading the rest of this ride to the airport.

And when the manager warned them the road was going to be windy, he really wasn't joking.

Haechan tried falling asleep before they started heading up the mountains, only for him to stay awake having to stare at the road the entire time, and wow was it so hard staying focused. Mark and Chenle were pointing at cool rocks and trying to think of the same word to describe it, and shout it out at the same time, only for them to fail every single try. Jeno had airpods in and was watching some K-Drama, as Renjun was peeking over his shoulder and asking for subtitles so he could watch aswell. And poor poor Jaemin and Jisung, at the opposite ends of the back seat were just trying to sleep. Both of them had their heads resting against the car seat window, trying their hardest to block out the noise of everything.

Jaemin hadn't really remembered a time he felt this strange in a while. He felt hungry, but he had just eaten so why was his stomach making such a fuss right now. 

Jisung knew why his stomach was being very loud, because it was upset. He'd been carsick enough to know what this feeling was, but figured he could try and sleep it off. Yet with the spicy burrito hardening in the pit of his stomach, while he sits in the back of a car through a 3 hour trip up a winding mountain was the worst place and time to try and fall asleep, and he supposed he knew that too.

And he wanted to say something, ask them to pull over to give him a minute, or ask for a bag that he knew were right under Jeno's seat, or even ask how much longer they had, because then he could have hope of making it the entire trip there. But he was embarassed, being car sick was never fun to begin with, but being carsick with your hyungs was another thing. He didn't want to be humiliated or babied because his stomach was weaker than everyone elses. So he decided to keep his mouth shut, until it was an absolute emergency, trying to sleep off the rest of this car ride.

But when a very whinny Jaemin asking "How much longerrrr?" For everyone to tell him to "SHUT UP" in unison, woke Jisung up, he found his nausea had worsened to the point of no return.

The Maknae very slowly lifted his head up, swallowing thickly, before mustering enough courage to speak loud enough for Jeno to hear "Can I have a bag, please?"

And the next thing Jisung heard surprised him a tad. "I feel carsick too."

It was Jaemin who said that. When he was handed the bag, Jisung turned to the side to see that Jaemin was holding his head in his hands, staring at the ground to stabilize himself, while his voice was thick with saliva.

"Stop joking about that Jaemin." Mark warned, and Jisung would have told them that he doesn't think Jaemin was joking if he didn't feel so nauseous just by the sight of his hyung in that state.

"mntjokng" Was all Jaemin tried saying, hoping, praying someone caught onto that, because he knew something bad would happen if they didn't stop this car right now.

"What did he say?" Was what Mark said for Chenle and Jeno to both shrug in return.

But as Jaemin sat up quickly to spurt out "I'm gonna be sick." his stomach didn't like the sudden change in movement, as he promptly threw up all over the back of Marks seat, managing to get sick all over his shoes in the process. He tried cupping it with his hands, but all it did was make the mess fall in his lap instead. His now disgusting proof that he was indeed being truthful, granted him a zip lock bag that he fumbled to open with his sick covered hands, to get the remaining of that gas station burrito out of his system.

Renjun watched in horror of what just happened, not moving in the slightest to rub his back or help him at all. He would have helped if he weren't so shocked, but he just sat there as his younger brother started crying feeling utterly humiliated at what he had just done.

Jisung on the other hand, wasn't watching at all. He turned his head away stuffing his nose in the crook of his arm, preferring the smell of the jacket sleeve rather than undigested gas station food.

He was already feeling queasy before all this happened, and was surprised he didn't throw up already. But he knew he'd have to let it out at some point, so when he heard that Jaemin was done, he fixed his posture to sit up straight, opened his bag with fumbling hands and waited for the inevitable, holding the bag securely under his chin.

He wasn't as loud as Jaemin Hyung, as he started getting sick, but he had been mentally preparing for it to happen for a while now. Jaemin's incident happened so suddenly, but Jisung was able to recognize his signs from a mile away, it wasn't Jaemin's fault he rarely got carsick. So as he sat there, quietly expelling his lunch from earlier, he wasn't all too surprised it took Renjun a while to figure out he was throwing up.

They made awkward eye contact for a second, but that was long enough for Jisung to notice how green Renjun had become with all the things happening on either side of him. Jisung quietly mumbled "m sorry" before turning himself to face the car window, so Renjun wouldn't see him expelling more of his liquid in the halfway full bag.

Jisung gave himself a moment to make sure he was done, before sealing the bag up, and placing it in the cup holder next to him in case he needed it again. He took a moment to assess everything around him again.

Somewhere along the lines, Jeno must have given Haechan his airpods and pillow he was using, advising him to not pay attention to the back and try and sleep the entire ride there. As he himself sat there, not sure how to help.

Mark and Chenle were no longer playing their game they made up, as they just kept staring at the commotion that happened in the back seat, having sympathy on their faces.

Jaemin was silently crying, tears still pouring down his face with his red embarassed face still present, as he sat there with mess all over him, shakily holding onto the bag even after he knew he was done with it, because it was too messy to set down anywhere.

When Mark got out of his trance of just staring at the mess behind him, he figured he needed to help the poor sick boy. He asked their manager if they packed any wipes or tissues, for him to respond that they were under Jeno's chair. Jeno luckily found them and handed them to Mark so he could at least make the crying boy a little more comfortable than he was right now.

Mark quietly told Jaemin to close the bag and just set it underneath him, and promised him that as soon as they stoped he'd clean it all up. Jaemin just cried harder as he did what Mark told him to do, and his face got even more red if that was humanly possible. Mark told him to hold out his hands to the best of his ability so he could at least clean that off. He had to unbuckle his seatbelt, and physically turn all the way around to get in a better angle at cleaning Jaemin's hands off with the wipes, but Jaemin was so grateful for it, because it was so unbelievably disgusting having vomit all over you. Now he was assured that everything he touched wouldn't leave more of a mess everywhere.

Jisung had caught on that Renjun may have been staring at Jaemin's mess for far too long, and gently pulled him away to look at somewhere less nauseating to look at.

When Mark was done, he turned around and buckled himself back in, asking how much longer the drive would last.

No one was too pleased that they still had over an hour to go.

And Renjun was having a hard time finding a good place to look. He had looked at Jisung's bag, grossed out at how full it was, he had looked outside the window, feeling light head with all the trees they passed by, and he had looked infront of him, catching a glimpse of Jaemin's mess yet again. Closing his eyes didn't help either, as his head was already nauseatingly dizzy, and not looking at anything just made him focus more on the smell. And the smell, oh that God awful smell. How was no one else getting bothered by the smell, in such a crammed space with nowhere to escape. Now Renjun was feeling claustrophobic.

He hadn't realized he was breathing heavily til Jisung's hand was on his back, rubbing circles over his hunched frame telling him to breath.

But he couldn't breathe. His body was squished between 2 young adults, giving him no leg room to stretch or move around or do anything. And what's worse was that the 2 people squishing him, also puked their guts up, making him far too grossed out and nauseous to even think the rest of this trip was bearable. He couldn't breathe, because he was going to get sick too.

"I don't feel good." Was the warning he gave, as Jisung asked Jeno for another bag. Jeno looked where he had gotten the other 2 bags, but there weren't any more there. Jeno would have gotten angry and asked 'Why in the world would we pack only TWO bags?' if the situation wasn't so dire.

Renjun gagged as his whole body strained under Jisung's hand, before stating out weaker than before "I don't really feel good." For Jisung to panic even more shouting Jeno hyungs name, not wanting Renjun to make an even bigger mess in the car.

The whole middle row was now frantically looking for something that Renjun could use, but wasn't having much luck.

Renjun was looking worse and worse, shaking more and more, caught in his own head not being able to breathe still.

Jisung tried reminding him to breathe and kept on rubbing his back, but he knew what was going to happen.

Jaemin wanted to help, but he felt so guilty that Renjun was probably getting queasy because of him, so he stayed as far away from him as he could. But when he knew Renjun was on the verge of blowing chunks, he opened his still very messy bag and held it out under Renjuns chin. And bless Jaemins heart, because Renjun knew his intentions were to help, but as soon as the bag was near his face, he got so grossed out that he couldn't even attempt to hold it in anymore. He shakily grabbed into Jaemin's wrists not wanting to directly hold the bag, as he mixed his own mess in with Jaemin's from not even 20 minutes ago.

When Jaemin deemed him done, he asked for a couple wipes to clean off the almost full bag, before handing it off to Jeno, because he could tell Renjun wasn't doing very well with it near him. The rest of the wipes he used to clean off Renjuns face, before scooting far away from him like before.

Renjun still felt very dizzy, and without even asking, laid his head in Jisung's lap trying to get comfortable. Jisung didn't mind, and tried comforting his hyung by combing his fingers through his now sweaty hair.

Jaemin was trying to sleep in the most comfiest position he could, and Jisung figured he should try doing the same. Mark and Chenle went back to having a light conversation, as Jeno tried falling asleep setting the warm bag under his seat, trying to forget about this entire trip, besides be didn't think now would be the best time to tell everyone that he was feeling a bit nauseous aswell.

Jisung didn't know how long he had managed to sleep before he felt his hyung underneath him give off a forceful gag in his lap. He didn't know if he felt bad for his hyung or just really didn't want to get thrown up on, but he tried with the best of his ability to keep Renjun off of him, only for Renjun to whine and give another unproductive heave in Jisung's lap, not intending to move. "I'm not gonna throw up, I just feel really dizzy, please don't move me." came a really really desperate plea from Renjun. And some part of Jisung didn't trust his hyung, but he let him stay put anyway, hoping he was telling the truth.

Jisung tried going to sleep again, and it worked... For the next 20 minutes.

At this point everyone but the manger was asleep, because he had to drive, but Jisung had unfortunately woken up again. Not because of anyone else, but because he was feeling worse again.

He tried shaking Renjun awake, but the older boy wouldn't budge. He wanted to try again, before a painful jolt in his stomach had him fumbling for the bag beside him. He figuring he'd just have to lean over the bag from here. He wasn't as quiet this time, as bile violently slid past his throat into the bag, with Renjun waking up from his whole body convulsing trying to rid itself of everything when there was nothing left. Renjun couldn't really do much to help him, as he just sat with his head in his hands, ears covered the best they could be, waiting for Jisung to be done.

Jeno, Chenle and Mark were unfortunately woken up by all the commotion, but Jisung didn't have it in him to care.

Once he was done, he sniffled and closed his bag. Wiping at his tears and sweat and sick with his shirt sleeve, before guiding Renjun back on his lap with them both falling asleep again.

The manager noticed the others awake and told them they were 30 minutes away from a gas station where they could rest at. Mark and Chenle audibly sighed in relief at the news as Jeno thought '30 minutes, only 30 minutes. I can make it til then.'

Only 6 minutes had gone by before Jeno was already asking how much longer they would be. He wasn't happy to hear that there was still over 20 minutes left. He wouldn't make it, surely he wouldn't make it, he can't make it that long.

Chenle and Mark both must have noticed his urgency on his question, and wasn't gonna brush him off like they did for Jaemin.

They noticed how pale and sweaty he was getting, as he lowered his head down looking at nothing in particular.

"Not you too Jeno." Mark said looking somewhat concerned, but more or less frustrated that everyone was getting carsick.

"I'm fine, I just..." He huffed getting frustrated "I just need to get out of this damn car, the, the smell and the mess and everything is just messing with me." But he sounded so nauseous saying it that Mark and Chenle couldn't help but worry about it.

Mark told Chenle to grab the bag from underneath Jeno, and hand it to him so Jeno wouldn't have to deal with that right now, for Jeno to ask how much longer yet again.

"15 minutes, do you think you'll make it?" The manager sounded caring, concerned, tired and frustrated all at the same time.

"I'm not carsick, I just need some fresh air." Jeno said angrily, because. he. wasn't. carsick. 

Not even 2 minutes later Jeno accepted defeat.

"I need out, pull over." Jeno blurted out. He'd regret how rude he sounded later, but his stomach was sloshing around dangerously, and he could no longer hide how bad he was feeling.

"I can't Jeno." The manager said apologetically.

"Pull over!" Jeno said, with a hand to his stomach and another flying to his mouth.

And Jeno hated it. 

The manager was quick to pull over even though it wasn't really safe, but he had no other choice since he didn't want to be cleaning up another mess.

Right as he stoped, Jeno had flung the door open only to violently and very loudly dry heave when he removed his hand from his mouth.

Chenle was quick to climb outside of the car and hold onto Jeno's arm, as he swayed dangerously in his spot. Chenle guided him to sit down on the guard rail that wasn't meant for sitting on, as he promised him he'd be back with some water.

As Chenle climbed back in the car, he found that mostly everyone, save Haechan and Renjun, were awake.

"Jeno's looking pretty bad, we should probably stop here for a while." Chenle said so maturely before finding a water bottle and heading back to Jeno. He only meant to say it for Mark and the manager to hear, but everyone who was awake got visibly concerned at Chenle's statement.

"Wake everyone up Mark, I'll clean the car while everyone takes a break outside." The manager said, as he was gently waking Haechan up and informing him on all that he had missed.

Mark went to pull Jeno's seat down so he could wake up his sick members and help them out of the car, and was glad Jisung was awake already. Jisung gently shook Renjun on his shoulder asking him to wake up, just for him to groan in response mumbling out an 'I don't feel good.' for the thousandth time that day, whining when Mark lifted him off Jisung's lap saying "I know baby, but we need everyone out so we can clean the car. You'll feel better after some fresh air out here." Renjun just groaned as his response as Mark was guiding him out of the car, where Jisung was already standing with his hand extended for Renjuns. They walked slowly to where Jeno was sitting on the guard rail, and joined him. Watching as Chenle was making sure Jeno didn't drink his water too fast.

Jaemin knew Mark was going to try and wake him next, because he had been awake for a while now. He had waken up after a very frustrated Jeno was blaming Jaemin's mess as to why he was feeling sick. And Jaemin understood. He was grossed out by himself. He still felt so bad that his manager had to clean out the car in the first place, and that Renjun and Jeno were probably only sick because of him.

So when Mark went to shake his shoulder, he looked up at Mark with the safest expression before starting to tear up again. He didn't know he had any more tears left to cry, but he felt so so incredibly guilty that everyone had to take care of him, and this was all his fault. He hated being a burden on them, and didn't want to think about how annoyed and tired everyone was because of him. He should clean up his own mess but he knew he was too sick to do it. He should be able to get out of the car himself, but he was just way too weak. So he let Mark guide him out and sit him on the other side of Jeno, as he continued crying as Mark tried cleaning him up for the second time this day.

Mark didn't mind cleaning him up, and felt incredibly bad for the poor boy. He scrubbed at Jaemin's pants as best he could, as the boy continued to shake and sob and cry out incoherent apologies when he didn't need to at all. Everyone understood he didn't mean to get sick, but he wasn't in the right mindset to listen to Marks encouraging words.

As Mark was helping Jaemin, Jeno kept on cussing Chenle out telling him that he's not sick, he just needs a minute, and "Water won't help anything, so stop f***ing offering me some."

Haechan finally stepped out of the car, able to take in the sight of 4 very miserable looking members, slumped together on a guard rail together, before saying something everyone thought sounded stupid.

"Maybe they're not carsick?" He said matter of factly.

Chenle just looked at him like he was the dumbest person on earth, before putting his attention back on Jeno.

"No I'm serious, maybe this is food poisoning, because when I get carsick I usually feel better after throwing up and taking a rest outside, but they don't seem to be getting better."

And just as he had said that Jeno puked all over the grass below him, with Chenle squealing and jumping back, finally convinced that Haechan was right.

"Do you 2 feel alright though? I thought you guys ate those burritos too?" Haechan said a but worried and confused.

"Well I feel disgusted out of my mind, but I don't think me or Chenle have food poisoning. We split one and threw a good amount of it away, so it's probably not enough to get sick off of." Mark said, leaning a still crying Jaemin on his shoulder.

When the manager got the car cleaned out as best he could, Renjun sat in the passenger seat this time, and the other 3 Sickies crammed in the middle for their short destination to the airport.

The plane ride was only 2 hours long, so it wasn't something anyone couldn't handle. Haechan sat with Renjun, not minding if Renjun laid on him the whole time. Mark sat with Jaemin, holding his hand and reminding him that it wasn't his fault he got food poisoning. The manager sat with Jisung as he was the easiest sickie to handle. And Chenle was stuck with a very stubborn and angry Jeno who only threw up once the entire flight.

And as they got home, no one bothered to change out of their clothes, save for Jaemin who was quite excited to get into clean pajamas. Mark told everyone they'd feel better after brushing their teeth, but Jeno just laughed and said what everyone was thinking, "We're too nauseous and tired to care about anything but sleep, hyung." So Mark just let it slide tonight. Jaemin and Jisung decided to sleep together, as Renjun and Jeno slept together, hoping, praying, waiting for this sickness to be gone as soon as possible. The other 3 very exhausted members decided they'd sleep at the Dream dorm that night, incase anyone needed help. But they all learned their lessons, and decided they'd never eat anything from a dingy gas station ever again.


End file.
